School days
by Dust-Mikkie-Tedmik
Summary: title says it all. this just another story i wrote about what i think happened when the flock was at the School.  A/N-space bar brook, can't update for a while.  sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**_

**A/N : I know they are smart for four-year olds, but that's just the way it goes.**

_Max's P.O.V_

_Ow._ I thought, as a person shoved me into my crate. They were mean people; they made me run on a treadmill for many minuets.

I sat up in my crate and rubbed my forehead, where I had banged it when I landed. I knew there was going to be a bruise where that beast-like-thing gripped it.

I looked around my crate room. Nothing seemed to have changed; I was still the only crate in here, so I lay back down and fell asleep.

_WHAM!_ I woke to the all-too-familiar sound of the door being slammed. I sat up fast and whipped my head in that direction, to the right. In came two more beasts-like-things, and one more of the mean people, holding a crate. I just hoped that whatever was inside this crate didn't die in four days, like all the others had.

The mean person placed the crate next to mine, and left, the beasty things following. Before they left, one of them snarled at me. I remembered him, and clearly he remembered when I tripped him on his training course, which caused him to have three days in the punishment lab.

I looked over into the other crate, out of curiosity. In there was a boy, huddled at the back of his crate, glaring at me curiously. I tilted my head to the side, trying to find out what was abnormal about this boy. Because if he was in this crate room, or even in this building, something was different about him. He looked normal to me. He had black hair that almost covered his black eyes. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and black pants.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled. This boy could actually speak, unlike all the other creatures I had got to know. "My name is Maximum. Or Max for short. What's yours?"

He shrugged, and then turned until his back was to me. I lay down, used to the other crates not having names, and watched him.

Almost like he could feel me watching him, he turned around to face me. I smiled at him, and then closed my eyes, trying to find sleep again. But I couldn't, no matter how many times I counted sheep. Just like all the other nights.

Suddenly a pressure was on my hand, and I opened my eyes. The boy's hand was laying over mine, and he was looking straight into my eyes. He smiled faintly, and then closed his eyes too.

I closed my eyes again, but this time, I fell asleep.

_Fang's P.O.V_

I looked over at Max, watching her. I could tell she was having trouble sleeping, so I reached through both our bars and placed my hand over hers. Her big brown eyes opened and looked into mine.

I smiled faintly at her, and then closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. For some reason, I could tell that I was really going to like Max, and I felt protective of her.

When I opened my eyes again, she was asleep. I smiled a real smile at her, even though she couldn't see it. Then when I closed my eyes I fell asleep, tightening my grasp on her hand.

I awoke again in the middle of the night to the sound of crying.

I blinked and looked around, sitting up. But there was a pressure on my hand, preventing me from moving around. I looked down at my hand to see Max's smaller one grasping it in a death grip. Then I looked at her face. There was tears streaming down her face, and she was whimpering and twisting around, unable to get free from the nightmare to which she was in.

She rolled onto her stomach while I squished myself against the side of my crate, getting closer.

"Max, Max, wake up. It's only a dream," I whispered while shaking her gently.

As soon as my skin touched hers, she was awake, sitting up in her crate so fast that she banged her head on the top. She winced and turned towards me. That's when I noticed a small line of blood gliding smoothly down her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked in the eyes, and nodded. Then she lay back down, on her side, not facing me. I guess she was embarrassed.

I lay down once again, facing her. After a few minutes of watching her attempt to fall asleep again, I reached through our crate bars and traced circles on her back with my finger. She immediately relaxed, her shoulders slumping, breathing deeper, heart rate slowing. Soon she was asleep.

I found a way to sit up, but still trace circles on Max's back, and I did just so. I looked around my new crate room. There weren't any other crates here, except for ours. There was a window, and if I listened carefully, I could hear the screeching and whimpering of the monkeys being chased and eaten by beast like things.

I flinched and tried to focus my attention on something else in the room. Like the weird bump I could feel on Max's back. I looked closer at her back, then gasped. The bump she had on her back looked like the same one on my back. Did that mean she was the same as me?

I unfurled my black wings, and tried to look at my back. I did have the same bump as she did; or rather she had the same as me. I smiled again; I wasn't the only hybrid. There was another like me.

Knowing this, I felt even more of a need to help and protect Max. I would become her friend, her shoulder to cry on and maybe even like her brother.

I sat back against my crate bars made a promise to myself.

I would protect Max if it was the last thing I did. I _would_ escape this awful place with her, or I would die trying.

_I would make her free._

**Okay, so there is chapter one. A little out of character for Fang, but hey, no one said he was always emo-like. Maybe he became that way when they escaped or something. So was it good, okay, horrible, make-you-want-to-break-your-computer-screen-just-so-you-wouldn't-have-to-read-this-ever-again, or what? Tell me, and any comments that are bad, can only help me improve. That or I'm completely hopeless . . .**

**R&R! **

**Press the button, you know you want to. It won't bite . . . hard. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**_

_Max's P.O.V._

I woke up, for once, not to the sound of a slamming door. Confused, I squeezed my eyes shut, tightening my mouth into a straight line. This had to be a dream, because nothing like this could ever happen. I could never wake up peacefully, and unharmed.

"Max? Are you awake?" A voice filtered into my head.

I opened my eyes and blinked. The boy was beside me, pressing against the crate bars. I looked him in the eye, and then smiled. He had survived. He didn't die on the first day, but now how long would he last?

He placed a hand on my back, pulling me awkwardly into a sitting position. Not easy when you have to maneuver through two sets of bars. I smiled a little and nodded at him. Then I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Did you stay up all night?" I asked.

"I was keeping watch for you," he said shrugging, like it was no big deal. And it probably wasn't, to him. But for me, for some reason, it was unfair.

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open. "But you hardly know me."

He shrugged again, and then leaned back against his crate bars, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes.

"You go to sleep now, and I'll take watch," I ordered.

The corner of his lips lifted up, but he didn't respond. I leaned back, on my side, against the crate bars that were closest to him. I surveyed the room.

There was a door to the right, windows on the left, and only our two crates. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

After a few hours of trying to keep my eyes open, the door opened. Let me tell you, my eyes shot open really fast. I looked to the right, finding and zoning in on one of the mean people. He walked over to the boy's crate.

"Well, too bad we have to wake up it. It looks so peaceful when it's asleep." He smiled evilly, telling me that waking up that boy was not a real problem to him.

"No! Let him be . . . take me instead," I said.

The mean person turned to me, and then shrugged. He unlatched my crate and I crawled out. He grabbed my arm, and then dragged me through the door and down the hallway.

_Fang's P.O.V._

I woke with a start, sitting up so fast I banged my head on the crate bars in front of me. I winced and touched my hand to my forehead. That was going to leave a bruise.

Then a thought hit my newly bruised head. _Where is Max?_

I widely looked around. She wasn't in her crate, or in the room. Did she escape without me? I felt my stomach harden, and then drop. I looked at her crate again, looking at the lock. It was still in one piece, not torn to pieces, like it would have been if she did escape.

So that meant that she was taken, probably for tests. My blood boiled, and I clenched my fists. Whoever brought her back was going to wish they had had the day off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh—" a voice screamed.

My blood went cold. That wasn't just anyone screaming, that was Max screaming.

I hurled myself against the crate bars, trying to tip it over, or break it, or anything, just to get to her. Doesn't work to well when you're only four and weigh, like, 40 pounds.

"Max," I yelled, hoping she could hear me. Hoping she would know that I was here, waiting for her, and that everything was going to be okay.

I glanced around the room for something to use to break that lock. There, a stick, right out of my reach. Trying anyway, I reached my arm through the bars, my finger tips grazing the stick.

"Oh, come on," I whispered, desperately reaching my arm further. "Work, work!"

"Ahhhhhhhh."

That scream scared me, knowing it was Max again, but what scared me ever more, was the silence that followed. It scared me enough to jerk my hand forward and grab the stick.

Smiling triumphantly, happy to win the battle with the stick, I pulled it back in.

Okay now that I had it, how could I use it to break open that stupid lock? Banging it against it, really hard? I tried just that, to no prevail.

Okay, what if I stuck it in the lock hole, like a key? I tried that, missing the lock many times, before I finally hit the right spot. I turned the lock, only for the stick to slip out.

"Come on, you piece of junk, work. Max needs me." With one finale turn to lock opened. I yanked the stick out and pushed opened the crate door. I threw away the stick, first thinking I could use it as a weapon, and then realizing that if I could fit it into a lock key hole, it wouldn't do much damaged. Finally free, I raced towards the door, opened it, and ran down the hall in search of Max.

_Max's P.O.V._

I was taken to a white room, with white floors, beds, walls and people. There was a table on the far side of the bed with metal sharp pointy things on it.

My eyes widened and glued themselves onto that table, even when I was placed on the bed.

Someone touched my shoulder, and I tore my eyes away from that table and up to the eyes of a brown haired man.

"This is going to hurt, so you need to take this needle. In it is a liquid that makes the pain go away, okay?" he said.

Did he think I was stupid? I shook my head no.

He sighed and stood up, then motioned with his hand for another mean person to come over. He came and took my arms, holding them down so he could strap them easily.

Not on my watch he won't. I struggled with all my might, but being only four, at was not much. In the end, I was strapped down to the table, looking up into the brown haired guy's eyes.

Who was this guy? And what was he going to do to me?

**Hi, hope that was okay, little fun to write, got bored and stopped halfway through!**


End file.
